dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 01
This is chapter 01 of The Dragon Hunter. Enjoy. The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 01 Ever since they met, humans feared dragons. They mistaken them to be vicious killers, so they attacked. The humans ran into the mountains with everything they can find: branches, stones, and etc. These weapons did no harm to the dragons, but it did anger them. As the humans tried to run, the dragons flew in pursuit for the first time. They easily caught up and burned the humans. Only few of the humans survived. Hundreds of years later, the dragon population was growing rapidly. Tueursdedragon, a secret organization only known to the rich and to the government, was formed. Their goal was to kill all of the dragons and claim peace. This organization travels and never stops, searching for dragons. Their number one member is Drake Bloed. Drake, unlike other dragon hunters, has more than one reason to kill. His father, mother, siblings and even his entire village was burned to a crisp by a dragon five years ago. He was one of the only two survivors. The other survivor was Sarah Impotente. She's around the same age as Drake, but never met him until the dragon destroyed their village. She's also a member of the organization but doesn't fight much. "Sigh," sighed Drake. "What is it now?" replied Sarah. Drake looked at Sarah and replied, "It's nothing, but..." "But what?" "We've been hunting dragons for years now, but we still haven't found the one that destroyed our village." Sarah's hand grippened when she got a horrible flashback. "I don't care which dragon we kill! I want their kind to feel the same pain we did!" "Shhhh..." whispered Drake, "Don't cause a commotion." Sarah looked down towards the ground. She then looked at Drake again and grabbed his hand. "I may not do any fighting, but I love it when you cause dragons to cry in pain." "Hehe," Drake blushed. "Look, we're almost at a dragon cave!" "Great," replied Sarah. "I can't wait to see you fight." Suddenly, the group stopped walking. "What's going on?" asked Drake. The leader, Gjaku Dragoi, toke a step back, followed by the rest of the people. "There's something wrong here." "What?" "Don't you feel that chill?" "No, not really." "It must be in your head," said Sarah as she ran up to Gjaku. She started shivering when she got near to the entrance of the cave. "Wait! The coldy wind is coming from inside. Does that mean that this is a frozen cave?" Gjaku shook his head no. "It's probably an Blue Dragon in there. They're much harder to kill than other dragons because they can freeze our members, and while we thaw them out, the dragon escapes." Drake ran inside shouting, "Don't worry! Nothing can stop the great Drake!" Gjaku sighed, "That kid may be great, but he has too much pride." "So what?!" Sarah replied excitingly. She screamed like a teeenager as she ran inside. "Okay men. Half of you go inside and the other half stay outside. If you don't see us leave in thirty minutes come inside with those thaw sticks. If you see the dragon try to escape, shoot it's wing with a stun dart and kill it. Than go inside with the thaw sticks." "Yes, sir!" Meanwhile inside, Sarah and Drake walked in the frozen cave, shivering. Sarah grabbed onto Drake like a little girl would to his father. "Don't worry, Sarah." "I kno..." Their short conversation was interrupted by a load roar, "الألم! لماذا الآن؟!" "What was that?" "That was the dragon. They have their own language, too. Only if I knew what it was saying..." The other half of the group ran up to Drake, "C'mon hurry!" They toke out some guns. The group ran farther into the cave. As they ran, they prepared some darts into their guns. They sensed the precense of a dragon as reached a dead end. "Where's the dragon?!" shouted one of the men. "I don't know." Sarah walked towards the wall. A snowflake fell onto her cheek as she talked the wall. "Look up!" A huge Blue Dragon clanged to a ice stalagmite. "ترك المتسللين! لا يمكن أن تشاهد أنا في غاية الالم الحق الآن؟," it shouted. "Aim," shouted Gjaku as his men lifted their firearms. "Fire!" Before the bullets could hit the dragon, it opened it's wings and swooped down. With a single flap, a purple liquid came out and covered the men. "Eww! What is this? It's freezing cold," said Sarah. "Don't worry," said Drake as he examined it. "It's dragon blood. We must have hit it." "No," replied Gjaku. "Our bullets are too weak to pierce the dragon's skin. That's why we brung swords, remember? These bullets contain liquid chloroform to weaken the dragon." "Then what caused the dragon to bleed so much?" "I don't know," replied the leader. "But let's hurry outside to see the progress." To Be Continued To read more of The Dragon Hunter, please see The Dragon Hunter - Chapter 02.